Whispering Wolf
by mistlove
Summary: Four times and one fic. Flynn isn't the type to hold back when it comes to dealing with Yuri, whether if it's not mincing words or not pulling punches. But Flynn just can't find it in him to do what he really wants and just tell Yuri his true feelings. Fluri.


**Title:** Whispering Wolf  
**Summary:** Four times and one fic. Flynn isn't the type to hold back when it comes to dealing with Yuri, whether if it's not mincing words or not pulling punches. But Flynn just can't find it in him to do what he really wants and just tell Yuri his true feelings. Fluri.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Namco Bandai.  
**A/N:** You can find me on tumblr at the name "morningskylight".  
Yeah, have you noticed my titles have nothing to do with the story half the time?  
This is not in line with my normal headcanon universe.

* * *

_1) Pre-game Zaphias  
_"Clear the area!" Flynn orders as he tries to make his way through the crowd toward the burning building.

Ted runs out in front of him, looking absolutely petrified. "Flynn! Flynn, Yuri went in to save a little girl and he hasn't come back out yet!"

The knight's stomach drops when he hears this. He looks up at the building. The flames are already licking out of the second story window and there's a heavy stream of smoke drifting through the air.

"Yuri!" he shouts, dashing closer.

Worry courses through him. Yuri's tough, but that doesn't mean he's invincible and he knows Yuri doesn't always remember that.

"Yuri!" he yells again.

"Keep your shirt on!" the black-haired quips back, appearing at the second story window, a small girl in his arms. "I'm coming!"

He leaps out and lands easily on his feet, arms careful and protective around the girl's body, making sure not to jostle her when he lands. He sets her down on her feet gently.

"Smart girl," the black-haired comments, patting her soot-stained hair. "She used her blanket to cover up her nose and mouth. Still should get her checked out though."  
The parents immediately dash forward and hug the girl, thanking Yuri profusely.

"Hey, don't mention it." Yuri waves them off with a lazy hand. "Gotta work off the wickedness anyway."

Yuri pulls away from the group, letting the crowd continues their work to put out the fire. His dark eyes land on Flynn and a smirk curves his lips. He sauntered over, seemingly smug.

"Look who got on the scene too late."

"What were you thinking?!" Flynn demands, unable to help his anger.

Yuri cocks an eyebrow at his friend, smirk widening. "Nice to see you too."

Flynn's voice drops as he continues. "That was rash of you," he mutters. His heart is still beating like a drum. Thankfully, Yuri seems to be fine, even if he is caked in soot and smells like smoke and fire.

"Well," Yuri frowns before his expression changes back to a neutral one, deciding that his frustration wasn't worth it, "I guess that makes two of us since you would've done the exact same thing."

The blonde opens his mouth to reply but finds that he can't say anything because Yuri's right.

Yuri doesn't say anything in response to his silence and waves a hand as he walks away.

Flynn considers it: grabbing Yuri's hand, pulling him back to say he's sorry for getting snappish, to say he was just worried about him.

But he knows Yuri would just interpret his words to mean that he thinks Yuri isn't capable of handling himself much less saving others.

So he doesn't say a thing.

_2) Capua Nor  
_They still synchronize perfectly together, Flynn belatedly realizes when Yuri lets his Azure Edge fly the same time he does his Demon Fang.

Yuri looks relieved to see him, but Flynn can't help but start to criticize his friend again about the crimes he's committed.

Yuri finally turns away, exasperated, making to exit the alleyway. His back is loose and relaxed but his shoulders are tense with frustration. Flynn frowns when he notes Yuri's clothes are soaked through. The man never worries about taking care of himself. He's going to make himself sick. He wants to scold Yuri for that too, but instead he considers reaching out to touch Yuri's shoulder, squeeze it and apologize for yelling at him, and confess that he's actually very happy to see him again.  
Flynn raises his hand when Yuri suddenly turns his head, the hint of a smile on the corners of his lips.

"Hey, perfect timing," he comments as Estelle rushes into view.

The princess immediately dashes over and worries herself over Flynn. He's only half-looking at the princess, his gaze partially on Yuri's rueful, resigned stance.

He'll tell Yuri another time.

_3) Dahngrest Prison  
_Flynn makes a snarky response when Yuri breaks the lock on his jail cell, but in his heart, he's grateful. He knows he hasn't exactly been easy on Yuri, picking at his every flaw, but he's glad Yuri still considers him his friend.

Flynn keeps his back turned on the black-haired throughout the whole conversation, knowing that if he turns to look at Yuri, he'll say something jarring and inappropriate for their currently serious situation.

"Yuri. If I don't... get back in time," Flynn pauses. "you're going to have to die in my place."

The blonde hopes Yuri realizes he would never say this if he wasn't positive he could come back in time.

"I know," his friend replies, voice a monotone.

Flynn wants to utter a reassurance, but it doesn't come out. So instead he takes off up the stairs and finally allows himself a glance back when he's near the top. He catches a glimpse of Yuri's hair before the vigilante slips into the jail cell and closes the door behind him.

Yuri's hair looks longer than before. Flynn wishes he had the change to play with it like he had done when they were younger.

_4) Aurnion  
_Yuri's strong.

He's so much stronger now.

Flynn feels daunted at the difference in their strength. He's always won against Yuri before, who was often too brash and too cocky when he fought.

Today, Yuri's a changed man. His artes are still unique with Yuri's own added spin to them, but they're concise and effective. Yuri hasn't lost that cocky flourish, Flynn notes. Yuri drops his sword during his Frigid Blast only to kick it back up to his other hand with his foot. But Yuri's more concentrated in his fighting and Flynn is so envious of all of the new skills the vigilante has learned.

But at the same time, Flynn is glad to know Yuri has gotten so strong because now he won't ever worry again.

Yuri collapses onto the ground by his side, laughing. "Ha ha, loser," he jeers, but there's no malice in his tone.

They lie there and talk for awhile and when they put their swords up and start laughing, Flynn considers rolling over to kiss Yuri, tell him how he's really felt about him for so long.

But Flynn doesn't forget they're only friends, so he just keeps laughing.

_5) Post-game Zaphias  
_Flynn isn't pay attention (something that's rare for him) and walks straight past Yuri without noticing him.

"Oi." The black-haired catches his arm and tugs to get his attention. "If you're that tired, how are you going to defend Zaphias, Commandant?"

Flynn blinks, staring blankly at his friend. Yuri quirks an eyebrow at him, brow furrowed. His hand is still tight on Flynn's arm.

"Terca Lumireis to Flynn Scifo?" Yuri asks, tone shifting into exasperation and concealed worry. "You alright?"

Finally, realization starts to kick in for Flynn as his daze wears off. Yuri's standing aways away from the front of the doors to Zaphias Castle, two guards knocked out at his feet, hand on Flynn's own arm holding him closer than he's ever been to Yuri.

Yuri's worried eyes set in his poker face expression stare at him for an answer.  
Something clicks inside Flynn.

He wraps his fingers into the lapel of Yuri's shirt and tugs him forward into an awkward kiss. He squeezes his eyes shut before he can get a good look at Yuri's no doubt shocked and disgusted expression.

It's just a dry press of lips and Flynn's already pulling back when he feels Yuri's hands come up to grab his face and pull him back in for a longer kiss.

Yuri's the one who pulls away after awhile, rubbing a hand over his lips and smirking.  
"Never knew you fancied a criminal, Commandant," Yuri teases, tone light and playful.

Flynn feels his face burn with embarrassment. He turns his head to avoid Yuri's gaze, feeling ashamed. "I... Yuri, I'm sorry."

"What for?" his friend (?) asks, tone genuinely confused.

"For kissing you out of nowhere!" he shouts embarrassedly, snapping his head back to glare at the black-haired.

"Whoa, tone it down a notch, Flynn," Yuri says, putting his hands up in a passive gesture. "You want everyone to know?"

"How can you take this so lightly?!" Flynn shouts at the ground, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He feels dirty. He shouldn't have these kind of feelings for Yuri. Yuri's his friend- "Aren't you disgusted?"

Flynn forces himself to look up to see Yuri's reaction.

"I probably wouldn't have kissed you if I found you disgusting?" Yuri raises an eyebrow at the blonde. He pauses, turning his head to avoid Flynn's eyes and scratching the back of his neck. "Look, I don't... swing that way," he admits, turning back to meet his gaze. His eyes are bright and honest as he offers a faint smile. "But you're an okay exception." He suddenly grins, cushioning his arms behind his head. "Besides. I could do a lot worse than you."

Juvenile and silly as it sounds, Flynn thinks he can feel his heart swell at Yuri's answer. He chuckles abashedly, punching Yuri half-heartedly.

"You jerk."

Yuri doesn't reply, shrugging with a satisfied smirk on his lips. He pushes past Flynn, making his way down the steps two at a time.

"W-Where are you going?"

Yuri waves a hand, glancing back. "Just dropped by to see if you couldn't handle being Commandant. I have Brave Vesperia business to handle now." He smirks, "Try not to miss me, Commandant."

Flynn can't help but smile as he watches Yuri disappear down to the public quarter.


End file.
